


Get on the Objective! (AKA why Genji is Never on the Payload)

by EmblemFire



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Shameless Smut, don't know what else to tell you, it's basically jesse eating out genji's ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 10:53:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11146950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmblemFire/pseuds/EmblemFire
Summary: Genji really needs to stop breaking away from the group on escort.





	Get on the Objective! (AKA why Genji is Never on the Payload)

**Author's Note:**

> Remember that Pro Genji that left to deal with the flanking Tracer? This is what happened to him.
> 
> *places this here to make up for my lack of content* just ripped it from my drabble files and decided to finish it.

He had been dispatched to deal with a small group of enemies trying to flank their objective, and that's when McCree had found him. From one thing to another... They were severely off track and behind their allies. 

Genji had to make sure both their communicators were off, and he was thankful, for the hushed whimpers and moans he was making would not be good to have heard. 

"M-McCree... We need to get back to the mission," he whispered pathetically, mask placed to the side as McCree pressed him to the wall and enthusiastically got to work on eating him out. His face was buried in his arms, a groan spilling past his lips as the cowboy behind him firmly smacked his ass and opened him wider. This had been happening far too often to go unnoticed, where Genji would be absent from the payload and McCree would go track him down to have a quick fuck or to actually get back to the point. It annoyed the team, definitely, but Genji tried to stay close to the payload to help instead of let himself be ordered away to take care of flankers.

"Hm... I don't think so, baby," McCree rasped against his skin, sending shivers down Genji's spine as his ass was slapped once more. "You're so damn sexy when you fight... Muscles flexin', so precise... Makes a man crazy." A sinful tongue slid past his hole and Genji had to slap a hand over his mouth to stop the wail that was trying to claw out of his throat. "Y-You filthy man..." Genji strained, pressing more into McCree's face as the tongue stabbed at his walls. "Your antics will get us both into trouble!"  


A loud slurp accompanied McCree's face tearing away from his hole, and Genji bit back a soft whimper at the sudden cold while McCree traced the skin of his ass. "Trouble's my middle name, darlin'," he teased back at the cyborg, pressing his face back against his entrance and resuming his conquest of making Genji's knees weak. Genji moaned and keened quietly at the attention. "H-How troublesome, Jesse... Taking me in such an o-open place- mmh!" 

Genji's knees buckled unexpectedly, but McCree kept a firm arm around him to hold him up as he continued eating him out with vigor. He was so close it hurt, his cock painfully pressing against his groin piece while his lover didn't seem to notice he was going insane without his release. He even began humming a tune in his ignorance, just to rile up Genji even more, and it worked as suddenly a metal shot a hand down to the latch. However, a metal hand grabbed his wrist and squeezed it teasingly.

"Not so fast, Genji," a low hiss warned, and the ninja bit his lip hard to hold back the whimper he wanted to let out at the tone. "You're cummin' when I tell ya to, not when you wanna." Clothes rustled as McCree adjusted his position on his knees, and suddenly there were three fingers pushing in and thrusting harshly accompanied by a suckling mouth and sharp teeth. The younger male keened at the sudden pressure, and his legs gave out once more as those wandering fingers pounded his prostate mercilessly. He wanted so desperately to cum, but the codpiece held back any sort of release by acting as a sort of cock ring to prevent a... Mishap during battle. Genji half-heartedly cursed Angela in his thoughts as McCree pressed him to the wall to prevent him falling down again.

Loud, wet kisses to the flesh of his ass echoed along the walls surrounding them, making Genji's face burn with shame while he softly cried McCree's name like a mantra. Their communicators began buzzing furiously where they were discarded on the floor, but McCree prevented Genji from attempting to squirm away by unlatching his codpiece and vigorously pumping his cock in order to make him cum. "Come on Genji, cum for me!" he ordered roughly, ramming his finger's firmly into Genji's prostate and pumping his cock hard to make him scream as he came all over McCree's fingers.

Slumped into a heap on the floor, Genji didn't bother to notice the communicators suddenly coming to life as he swam out of his post-orgasmic haze. The soothing mechanical tone of his master wafted through to him, but it was only when he asked if Genji needed assistance that Genji gained enough awareness to scramble up and snatch the communicator out of McCree's fingers. "No, Master, I will be fine. Please stay with the others, I will catch up," he stated swiftly, pushing at McCree's face as Zenyatta voiced his confirmation before attaching his communicator once more and adjusting himself to look presentable. As an after thought, Genji turned to McCree and kissed him roughly before whispering, "I'm riding you into the floor once we get back, cowboy."

If McCree had nearly fainted on the spot, Genji pretended not to notice as he latched his visor back into place and swiftly returned to the objective. It almost seemed hard to notice that he had just been eaten out and finger fucked into orgasm in an alleyway if you weren't looking where it was important.


End file.
